Yoko Shimomura
thumb|right|Yoko Shimomura Yōko Shimomura es una de las compositoras más importantes y con más relevancia en Japón. Es conocida por sus múltiples trabajos como pianista, directora de orquesta, violinista, y compositora. Entre sus éxitos se encuentra la producción de la banda sonora original del famoso juego de Capcom Street Fighter II y de la banda sonora original de Disney - Square-Enix Kingdom Hearts (PS2) al que varios años después se le sumaron los trabajos de Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories (GBA), Parasite Eve (PSX), Kingdom Hearts Final Mix (En territorio PAL exclusivo de la versión "HD Remix 1.5") y Kingdom Hearts II (PS2). Actualmente está trabajando en la producción de la BSO de Final Fantasy XV y Kingdom Hearts III. Biografía Yōko Shimomura nació el 19 de octubre de 1967 en la prefactura de Hyôgo, Japón. Sus padres la apuntaron a clases de piano cuando solo tenía cinco años. Aprendió a dominar rápidamente el instrumento, improvisando al piano y tocando canciones compuestas por ella misma. Después de graduarse en el instituto ingresó en la Universidad de Música de Osaka. Tras graduarse pretendió convertirse en profesora de piano. A Yôko le gustaba jugar a los videojuegos y envió varias muestras de sus canciones a diversas compañías de videojuegos. Capcom concertó con ella una audición y una entrevista. Finalmente Capcom decidió contratarla. A la familia y profesores de Shimomura les impresionó este cambio en sus metas (ya que la música de los videojuegos no tenía demasiada relevancia en Japón por aquella época). Se convirtió en miembro de la banda de jazz de Capcom Alph Lyla y compuso la banda sonora del videojuego Street Fighter II. En 1993, Shimomura fue transferida a Squaresoft (actualmente Square Enix). Su primer proyecto en esta compañía fue la banda sonora del RPG Live a Live (1994). Después trabajó junto a otros famosos y veteranos compositores. Por ejemplo, trabajó junto a Noriko Matsueda en el juego de estrategia/RPG Front Mission 1st (1995). En 1996 compuso e hizo los arreglos del videojuego Super Mario RPG (basándose en las partituras originales de Kōji Kondō). En 1998 participó en solitario componiendo la banda sonora del RPG Parasite Eve. Uno de sus mayores éxitos le llegó con la banda sonora de Legend of Mana (1999), de la saga Seiken Densetsu. La partitura del videojuego demostró el gran nivel de amplitud y profundidad de la compositora y aunque el juego recibió todo tipo de críticas, la banda sonora fue considerada un clásico. En 2002 Yôko Shimomura se marchó de Square Enix y se estableció como compositora independiente. Fue entonces cuando compuso la banda sonora de Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. El más reciente y exitoso trabajo de Shimomura ha sido la banda sonora de Kingdom Hearts II (2005), la secuela de la primera unión entre Square y Disney que situaba a personajes Disney en un RPG de acción. Al principio, Shimomura tenía sus dudas respecto al proyecto Kingdom Hearts y el éxito que pudiese conseguir. Sin embargo, su trabajo en el juego (convertido en un best-seller) fue un éxito de crítica y se considera su mejor trabajo a día de hoy. El 26 de marzo de 2008 salió a la venta Drammatica- The Very Best of Yôko Shimomura, un álbum que recoge versiones orquestadas de varios de sus éxitos. También incluye en primicia el tema Somnus del videojuego Final Fantasy XV. Obra Videojuegos ;Composición *''Samurai Sword'' (Famicom Disk System) (1988) *''Final Fight'' (1989) (Only composed "Round 5: Bay Area 2 & 3") – with various others (uncredited) *''Code Name: Viper'' (1990) (All songs except Stage 1) – with Junko Tamiya (uncredited) *''Adventure Quiz Capcom World: Hatena no Daibouken'' (1990) (Minor role) – with various others *''Gargoyle's Quest'' (1990) (Minor role) – with Harumi Fujita (uncredited) *''Adventures in the Magic Kingdom'' (1990) *''Mizushima Shinji no Daikoushien'' (1990) *''Nemo'' (1990) *''Mahjong School: The Super O Version'' (1990) (Minor role) – with Masaki Izutani (uncredited) *''Street Fighter II: The World Warrior'' (1991) – with Isao Abe *''The King of Dragons'' (1991) *''Block Block'' (1991) – with Masaki Izutani *''Varth: Operation Thunderstorm'' (1992) (Minor role) – with Masaki Izutani *''Breath of Fire'' (1993) – (Only composed "Trade City") *''The Punisher'' (1993) – with Isao Abe *''Live A Live'' (1994) *''Front Mission'' (1995) – with Noriko Matsueda *''Super Mario RPG'' (1996) *''Tobal No. 1'' (1996) – with various others *''Parasite Eve'' (1998) *''Legend of Mana'' (1999) *''Hataraku Chocobo'' (2000) *''Kingdom Hearts'' (2002) *''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' (2003) *''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' (2004) *''Pop'n Music 13 Carnival'' (2005) – (Only composed "Majestic Fire") *''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' (2005) *''Kingdom Hearts II'' (2005) *''Monster Kingdom: Jewel Summoner'' (2006) – with many others *''Heroes of Mana'' (2007) *''Luminous Arc 2'' (2008) – with Akari Kaida, Yoshino Aoki, and Shunsuke Nakamura *''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story'' (2009) *''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' (2009) *''Pop'n Music 17 The Movie'' (2009) – (Only composed "Tomorrow's Oath") *''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' (2010) – with Tsuyoshi Sekito and Takeharu Ishimoto *''Kingdom Hearts coded'' (2010) *''Xenoblade Chronicles'' (2010) – with Manami Kiyota and ACE+ (Tomori Kudo, Hiroyo "CHiCO" Yamanaka, Kenji Hiramatsu) *''Last Ranker'' (2010) *''Line Attack Heroes'' (2010) *''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded'' (2010) *''Radiant Historia'' (2010) *''The 3rd Birthday'' (2010) – with Tsuyoshi Sekito and Mitsuto Suzuki *''Half-Minute Hero: The Second Coming'' (2011) – with many others *''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' (2012) – with Tsuyoshi Sekito and Takeharu Ishimoto *''Demons' Score'' (2012) – (Only composed "Azazel del cielo ardiente") *''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team'' (2013) *''Kingdom Hearts χ'' (2013) *''Exstetra'' (2013) – (Only composed "Main Theme") *''Rise of Mana'' (2014) – (Only composed "Where the Heart Beats Free") *''Terra Battle'' (2014) – (Three tracks only) *''V.D. -Vanishment Day-'' (2014) *''Chronos Ring'' (2015) – with Kenji Ito and Evan Call *''Chunithm: Seelisch Tact'' (2015) – (Only composed "Tango Rouge") *''Kakuriyo no Mon'' (2015) – (Only composed "異邦の守護者") *''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam'' (2015) *''Kurokishi to Shiro no Maou'' (2016) – with Shota Kageyama *''Final Fantasy XV'' (2016) *''Kingdom Hearts III'' (TBA) ;Arreglos *''F-1 Dream'' (PC Engine) (1989) – original music by Manami Matsumae *''Buster Bros.'' (PC Engine) (1991) – original music by Tamayo Kawamoto *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (2008) – arranged "Tetris: Type A", "Gritzy Desert", and "King Dedede's Theme" *''Little King's Story'' (2009) – arranged Maurice Ravel's Boléro. *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U'' (2014) – arranged "Magicant / Eight Melodies", "Try, Try Again", "Route 10", and "Ryu Stage" Otros *''G.S.M. 1500 series ~ Sweet Home'' (1989) – arranged two tracks *''Captain Commando -G.S.M. Capcom 5-'' (1992) – with Alph Lyla *''Game Music Festival ~Super Live '92~'' (1992) – with Alph Lyla *''Street Fighter II Collector's Box'' (1993) – with Alph Lyla *''Parasite Eve Remixes'' (1998) – with many others *''Phantasy Star Online Episode I & II Premium Arrange'' (2004) – with many others *''Dark Chronicle Premium Arrange'' (2004) – with many others *''Dan Doh!!'' (2004) *''Best Student Council'' (2005) *''Rogue Galaxy Premium Arrange'' (2006) – with many others *''Murmur'' (2007) – original album with lyrics and vocals by Chata *''Drammatica: The Very Best of Yoko Shimomura'' (2008) *''Mushihimesama Double Arrange Album'' (2009) *''GeOnDan Rare Tracks Ver. 2.0'' (2010) – with many others *''GeOnDan Super Rare Trax: The LAND of RISING SUN'' (2011) – with many others *''GO! GO! Buriki Daioh!!'' (2012) *''X'mas Collections II'' (2013) – with many others *''memória! ~ The Very Best of Yoko Shimomura'' (2014) *''Game Music Prayer II'' (2014) – with many others *''Hirune Hime: Shiranai Watashi no Monogatari'' (2017) Categoría:Personal